


A Night at the Watchtower

by Raveniires



Series: Of Bats and Martians [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires
Summary: Pop culture references and J'onn noticing that maybe he and Batman are a little too good at keeping their relationship secret.





	A Night at the Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

> After over a year... I have returned! And in an entirely different fandom too...  
> Anyway, this ship is taking over my life, and I wrote this in the middle of the night, so yeah if it's OOC, then that's why.  
> Also, all I have in terms of canon knowledge is from the cartoon. Everything else pretty much comes from Chicago's Martian Manlove series.

J’onn hummed softly to himself, an annoying little song that didn’t seem to have much in terms of an actual tune. It was a little frustrating.

“Would you stop that?” Green Lantern snapped. “It’s bad enough that I hear it everywhere else!”

J’onn tipped his head towards the man. “Apologies. It refuses to leave my mind.”

Green Lantern gave him a thoughtful look. “I didn’t know Martians could get songs stuck in their heads.”

“I never have before. This is an unusual circumstance.”

“So what’s different? Do you think something’s wrong?”

“Hardly. I have simply spent too much time around humans.” J’onn smiled slightly.

“Thanks. It’s great to know that humanity’s biggest achievement is spreading our horrible pop songs throughout the universe.”

“You know that is untrue.”

“Last time they hung out together, Flash introduced Shayera to Britney Spears’ music. Do you have any idea what kind of hell my life has been since then?”

“I can’t say that I do.”

“I am reliving the 2000’s because of her.” Green Lantern crossed his arms and shuddered. “Denim.”

J’onn gently tugged at the mental link that the song was coming from.

He got back a terse, _Busy._

Undeterred, he sent, _Who’s Britney Spears?_

There was a rush of imagery and music, but it was quickly replaced by, _Very busy, don’t have time for this. Talk later._

J’onn let out a soft sigh. The song seeping through their link had changed, though.

It was soon followed by an, _I hate you._

He couldn’t help but smile and give a quiet chuckle.

“Something funny?” Green Lantern asked.

“I asked Batman.”

Green Lantern made a face. “How did that go? Badly, I’m guessing.”

“He wasn’t pleased.”

“Understatement, I’m sure.” Green Lantern shook his head. “Sometimes I think he puts up with us just because he thinks we’ll destroy the universe otherwise.”

“You give him too little credit.”

Green Lantern huffed. “You’re the mind reader, aren’t you? You can’t really tell me he likes being up here with us. He’d be here if he did.”

J’onn looked from the console over to Green Lantern. “He’s here on his shifts.”

“Even then, he barely talks to any of us. It’s not like he actually tries to be friends with us.”

“I didn’t know this bothered you.”

“It doesn’t,” Green Lantern quickly corrected. “I’m just saying.”

J’onn turned back to the console, scanning the readings for any disturbances.

Green Lantern gave a little laugh, drawing J’onn’s attention again. “Except for Diana. God, they’re so obvious, I wish they’d just kiss already.”

J’onn looked away and bit his lip to keep from laughing. Green Lantern’s cell phone ringing saved him from being noticed. He ignored Green Lantern’s conversation in favor of teasing his bond-mate. _Green Lantern thinks that you and Diana are in love._

 _Not like it’s the first time_ , came Batman’s frustrated response.

_ So are you denying it? _

_ **J’onn.** _

The underlying frustration in that thought made J’onn abandon the teasing and send him warmth and comfort instead. He sensed a fraction of relaxation.

“Shayera got into _another_ bar fight,” Green Lantern grumbled. “I know my shift’s not over for another hour, but-”

“Go ahead.”

“You sure?”

J’onn nodded. “I will be fine.”

Green Lantern gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Thanks man.” He flew off.

J’onn watched him go. _Green Lantern has left early._

_ I’m wrapping up a gang, I’ll be there soon. _

It wasn’t much longer than twenty minutes before strong arms wrapped around his middle and he felt Batman’s face press against his back. He could feel the exhaustion seeping off of his mate. It had been a while since he had felt it this strongly. _Have you slept?_

He received no answer. Batman just held onto him, breathing slowly and steadily.

It was all the signs of a bad night in Gotham. J’onn gently tugged at their link, asking to be let in again.

“I’m not forgiving you for putting Britney back in my head,” Batman growled.

J’onn turned around to hug Batman properly. “I apologize. Green Lantern was complaining about Wally sharing her music with Shayera.”

Batman grumbled wordlessly against his chest. He was starting to relax, though. Slowly melting into the embrace.

J’onn picked him up, earning him an irritated grunt of disapproval. He walked them over to the chair at the console and sat down so that Batman was sitting in his lap.

Batman gave him a narrow eyed glare, but it was only for a little bit, because he soon settled back against J’onn’s chest. “This isn’t something that’s going to become a habit.”

“Of course,” J’onn agreed. He pressed a kiss to the top of Batman’s head. He smiled as the mental shields came down and his bond-mate let him in again. “I love you,” he said softly, easing the sentiment into the dark, lonely corners of Batman’s mind.

He felt the soft, warm return of the emotion at the same time Batman quietly said, “I love you too.”

J’onn smiled and turned his attention to the computer to monitor the Earth as Batman fell asleep.


End file.
